Amor en Custodia
by Naardhaa-Diggipoint
Summary: ¿Serias capaz de dar tu vida por la de la persona que amas?


_**Amor en Custodia**_

_El ¿Por qué? De tú existir_

Te lo digo animo chico.-Animaba un joven a su amigo.-De verdad creme que en este momento no lo vez de la manera en que los demás pero es asi creeme .-

Es muy difícil de hacer y mas viniendo de ti Matt.-Confeso y sonrrio de medio lado.-Pero gracias por estar conmigo.-

No hay problema ¿Qué seria de ti sin mi y viceversa?.-Sonrio el ojiazul.-Vamos además eres Taichi Yagami , eres de una familia importante, hasta donde se tu inteligencia va por el promedio , eres bien parecido , hasta aveces creo que eres tan genial como yo.-Dijo arrogante aquel rubio.-Se me ocurre algo mañana vámonos a alguna parte a despejar nuestras mentes .-

Hay Matt, ¿Acaso todo lo quieres arreglar llendonos de parranda?, si asi fuera todo el mundo estaría ebrio no lo cres, además como olvidarla a _ella_…-

Oye, oye ni la menciones igualmente ahora que ya no tienes nada que ver con ella te dire unas cuantas cositas…-Fue interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono celular.

¿Hola?.Si soy yo, ¿Qué sucede?.-su amigo solo escuchaba y lo miraba de reojo.-No, no puede ser cierto ¡Acaso esto es una maldita broma!.-Empesaron a correr lagrimas por las mejillas del castaño eempezo a temblar , había quedado inmóvil.-El chico rubio le arrebato el teléfono a su amigo.-Perdon por eso, soy amigo de la persona con quien estaba hablando¿Qué sucede? .-Se quedo helado al escuchar el motivo.

Preparatoria de Odaiba

Asi que estas dispuesta a inscribirte a esas clases , me alegro por ti amiga.-Dijo una muy alegre voz.

Si , me ha tomado mucho trabajo decidirme pero igual y creo que es lo mejor, yo quiero una carrera que me guste, y podría decirse que la actuación es mi vida.-Confeso una chica de hermoso cabello chocolate.-Ademas , estoy segura que me apoyaran en todo siempre a sido asi.-Giro su cabeza , como si buscara a alguien.-Oye no,Yolei, ¿has visto a Daisuke?.-

Gracias a dios no, Kari perdón por volver a lo mismo pero, no creo que Daisuke sea una buena persona .- Dijo la de cabello violeta.-Yo te lo digo como amiga, la decisión es tuya.

En otra parte del instituto , en una bodega abandonada casi a la orilla de aquella elegante escuelea se encontraba un par de jóvenes en una situación no muy favorable.

Vamos Daisuke.-Gemia aquella chica , el chico la miro y se detuvo.-¿Qué pasa Daisuke?

Te he dicho que cuando estemos juntos no hables.-Dijo algo irritado.-No lo soporto.-Dijo mientras se vestia.-Ya me voy.-

¡Espera!, lo siento no te vayas , no lo volveré a hacer , es solo que te quiero demasiado , y me encanta cuando hacemos el amor es tan difícil de entender…-

Ja!.-Etsallo en carcajadas.-¿Hacer el amor?.-Pregunto burlon.-Escucha niña , yo solo me acuestto contigo por diversión , no porque te quiera o algo asi ya te lo he dicho.-Dijo arrogante

¡Pero si yo te e dado lo que Kari no!.-Dijo entre lagrimas

No te compares con Kari, ella no es como tu , y además Kari muy pronto será mia, que no te apure además cada dia la deseo mas , quisiera saber como será estar con ella y no con una zorra como tu.-Dijo burlon, abrrio la puerta de aquella bodega.-Ya me voy ya me aburriste.-Cerro la puerta dejando a la chica llorando en aquel lugar.

Juro que esta me la pagas Daisuke...-

Hay mira ya llego el apestado.-Dijo la chica de anteojos.

Tampoco gusto de ver tu cara fenómeno, yo vine a ver a Kari.-Dijo el joven.

Yagami Hikari , favor de presentarse a la dirección, Yagami hikare presentarse a la dirección.

Ahora que hisiste Kari.-Pregunto su amiga.

Nada , bueno eso creo.-Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a aquel lugar.

"Que esta pasando".-pensaba la castaña.-Disculpe soy Yagami, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.-Pregunto a la recepcionista

Ya lo sabras , pasa.-Dijo algo seria, la chica camino hacia la oficina de la directora, perecia algo grave , la situación no le agradaba para nada. Al entrar se encontró con su hermano, el mejor amigo de su hemano Matt , y la directora.-Tai ¿Qué haces aquí?¿que pasa?.-

Yo mejor e retiro.-Dijo la directora.-Escuchen esto ya no me esta gustando , Matt ¿que pasa?, ¡Tai , maldición que esta pasando!.-Dijo ya un poco irritada.

Kari, mama y papa…-Dijo entrecortado.-Mama y papa tuvieron un accidente.-Los ojos de la chica se abrieron al mas no poder.-Ellos murieron…

¡NO! ¡Eso no es cierto! Tiene , tiene que ser una broma.-Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y cayo de rodillas al piso ,las lagrimas corrian por sus ojos al mil por hora.-¿¡POR QUE?.-Grito con desperacion, empezó a sollozar.-¿Por qué?...

Dos semanas despúes.

Sr. Yagami.-Saludo un hombre muy formal.-

Por favor señor Mitzague , vaya al grano.-Dijo muy serio aquel chico .-

De acuerdo , hemos investigado el caso de sus padres y no fue un accidente, fue un atentado.-El castaño lo miro atento.-El avión donde ellos iban tuvo dos paradas . Se lo planteare asi para que me pueda entender, cuando salieron del aeropuerto estaba el avión en perfecto estado, aquí tengo papeles que lo confirman, en la primera parada revisaron nuevamente el avión , pero en la segunda , hubo algunos hechos no muy claros en donde me confirman que sujetos ajenos a la compañía de sus padres se ofrecieron a revisar el avión voluntariamente.-

Asi que mis padres no tuvieron un"accidente", los mataron…-Dijo para si mismo.Y bien que sugiere como abogado de la familia .

Sugiero por el futuro de usted y de la niña Kari , tome el mando en la agencia, en cuanto a lo demás contrate a un sistema de seguridad privado para que vigilen la casa y sugiero para seguridad personal para ustedes unos custodios.-

Suspiro.-Gracias por todo Yume.-

Tai, no tienes nada que agradecer conozco a tu familia desde hace varios años tu padre era como un hermano para mi, recuerda siempre estare al pendiente de ustedes. Ahora me retiro , te llamare después para informarte todo.-Se dio la vuelta.-Tai, me gustaría que nos dejemos de formalidades , no me llames Sr. Mitzague me haces sentir viejo.-

Dos días después

Mama, entiéndelo con ese trabajo podre tener un futuro mejor.-Decia un chico rubio.-Ademas asi podre pagarte tus medicamentos.-

Hijo no me gusta que te vayas a otra ciudad, mira ya veremos como compramos los medicamentos.-Decia aquella dulce voz

No ya lo decidi , además hoy tengo la entrevista, ya llego mi autobús, te llamo cuando llegue.-Dijo dándole un beso en la frente a esa mujer que tanto quería,

¡TK! , te quiero cuidate mucho.-Dijo angustiada "Solo espero que todo salga como el quiere"

El rubio llego a aquella ciudad la recorría con la mirada, a pesar de que nunca había ido a ese lugar , sentía que la conocía. Se apuro no quería llegar tarde a la entrevista .

Al fin llego a esa agencia, era mas grande de lo que se imaginaba.

Wow, bueno que dios me acompañe.-Se dirigió a la recepción de aquel lugar.-Disculpe, estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Yagami Tai.-

Espere un momento enseguida lo anuncio.-El rubio asintió con la cabeza.-Esta bien pase es el piso 8 en la puerta de la izquierda.-

Gracias.

Toco la puerta y espero a escuchar un pase.

Adelante.-Se adentro hacia aquella oficina, era enorme y muy elegante.

Asi que tu eres Takaishi Takeru,.-El rubio asintió.-No eres muy joven para querer trabajar de guarda espaldas.

Tengo 17 años , pero mi abuelo fue maestro de artes marciales y entrenador de las fuerzas marinas de francia , el me enseño todo lo que se.-

Y que es precisamente lo que sabes .-Pregunto dudoso.

Bueno se karate , yudo , manejo de armas a corta y larga distancia tengo un certificado en primeros axilios .-

¿Crees poder con el trabajo?.-

Claro que si, bueno si la paga es la que menciono estoy de acuerdo, creame lo cuidare muy bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa

Ah, si la paga es la que acordamos solo que no me cuidaras a mi, cuidaras a mi hermana menor.-Comento

¿Disculpe?.-Pregunto confundido

Mira tu tienes la misma edad que mi hermana , nececito que estes con ella las 24 horas del dia , ya que también la acompañaras a la escuela.-

Entiendo lo de cuidar a su hermana , pero yo no tengo el dinero como para pagar esa escuela.-

Tu no lo haras la pagare yo, te propongo algo, te pagare el 75% de lo acordado y te pagare tus estudios , que dices , ¿aceptas?.-

De acuerdo Sr. Yagami.-Dijo no muy convencido

A solo una cosa más no me digas Sr. Me haces sentir viejo Takeru.-dijo sonriente

De acuerdo, y me gusta que me llamen Tk .-Dijo burlon

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado n.n subire los capitulos cada dos dias<strong>


End file.
